<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рваное by napolick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505401">Рваное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick'>napolick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Death, Denial of Feelings, Drama, France - Freeform, M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, difficult relations, er - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Убирайтесь, Руй, я не желаю вас видеть.</p><p>Он повторял эту чертову фразу снова и снова, едва ли не каждый день, убеждая себя, что любые связи с Фредериком ему противны по определению, что они бессмысленны и отвлекают от куда более важных дел.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frédéric Rouille/Napoleon Bonaparte</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рваное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 23 августа 2019 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Убирайтесь, Руй, я не желаю вас видеть.</p><p>      Он повторял эту чертову фразу снова и снова, едва ли не каждый день, убеждая себя, что любые связи с Фредериком ему противны по определению, что они бессмысленны и отвлекают от куда более важных дел. Однако каждый раз он поддавался умелым рукам и губам, таял от красивого голоса Руя, который, зная подобное пристрастие любовника, иногда тихо пел. Только для него.</p><p>      — И вы все еще гоните меня, Наполеон? — Фредерик чуть насмешливо спрашивал это каждый раз, наблюдая за спешно одевающимся Бонапартом, который только зло оглядывался на него и молча указывал на дверь. Руй послушно уходил, но обещал вернуться.</p><p>      И ведь возвращался.</p><p>      Наполеон был недоволен, делал вид, что его состояние именно таково, старался обложиться бумагами — даже если они, черт побери, совершенно пусты — и делал вид, что занят, что ему нет дела до рыжего тамплиера. Конечно, Бонапарт понимал, как дела обстоят в Париже и что происходит, пока какой-нибудь мальчишка, стоя на деревянном ящике, пытался продать газету, на первой странице которой всенепременно написано о необходимости устранить любые намеки на монархию. Знал и старался отогнать от себя Фредерика, признавая собственную слабость в том, что ему будет чертовски обидно и тоскливо, если с ним что-то случится. Если однажды он не придет ближе к вечеру, и его сильные руки не прижмут слабо сопротивляющегося корсиканца к стене, а мягкие губы не заглушат приказы убраться вон. Руй приходил каждый раз, несмотря на просьбы забыть все, что между ними есть, ведь и любовью это назвать нельзя — они попросту стабильно трахались, это всего лишь потребность человеческого организма и не более.</p><p>      Но почему тогда к этим потребностям прибавилось желание слышать, как поет Руй?</p><p>      Нет, ни к чему военному человеку обладать такими постыдными слабостями! Приказ отправить Фредерика Руя в дальний гарнизон был подготовлен быстро, и Наполеон надеялся, что хоть так избавится от ненужной связи, которая только портит ему жизнь, которая делает его зависимым от чертового пения. И это поможет защитить его. Их обоих.</p><p>      — Вы думали, я не найду возможности вернуться? — В давно знакомом красивом голосе теперь слышалось подобие обиды и печали, словно Руй разочаровался в любовнике. Безуспешно пытающийся унять дрожь Наполеон не поднимал головы от предательски пустого стола, скалился, слыша, как стучат каблуки сапог по полу его кабинета, постепенно приближаясь.</p><p>      — Вас убьют. И я даже знаю, кто, — сглотнув, смог выговорить Бонапарт и тут же ощутил на подбородке чужие пальцы, мягко заставившие его поднять голову. Руй хмурился.</p><p>      — Вы попросите его об этом, верно? Этого ассасина, слабака, который, вот уж поверьте моим знаниям, может только вино лакать в кабаках? Ныне вы с такими предпочитаете поддерживать общение? Может, он и петь умеет лучше меня?</p><p>      — Нет! — не выдержав давления, воскликнул корсиканец и тряхнул головой, надеясь сбросить с себя руку Фредерика. Та и правда пропала с подбородка, но оказалась в опасной близости от воротника мундира. Бонапарт тяжело задышал, понимая, что Фредерик не продолжит разговора. — Я понимаю, что из-за ваших связей — не тех, в которых замешаны мы оба — слишком велик шанс, что вас просто прикончат. К примеру, в тот самый момент, когда вы будете орать марсельезу. Вы разве желаете такой смерти, когда не сможете допеть какой-нибудь куплет?</p><p>      — Ни в коем случае. А теперь садитесь на стол. Я устал стоять, а эта хлипкая штука способна выдержать только вас, Наполеон.</p><p>      Вопреки всем возможным ругательствам, мелькнувшим в голове от такой дерзости, Бонапарт забрался на стол, а Фредерик расположился на его стуле, тут же принимаясь гладить чужие ноги. Наполеон отвернулся, нахмурившись.</p><p>      — Почему вы так уверенны, что этот… как его там? В общем, почему вы думаете, что у него что-то получится?</p><p>      — Потому что уже начало получаться?</p><p>      — В любой момент его удача может обернуться против него, Наполеон. Хотя кто знает, может, вам будет мила моя гибель, — Руй издевался, нарочито растягивая слова и желая выставить любовника самым жестоким созданием на свете. Бонапарт крепко сцепил зубы и не ответил. Да и голову повернул к тамплиеру лишь тогда, когда послышалась воинственная песня, которую так любил сейчас народ Франции. Чертов Руй, он снова пел, прекрасно понимая, к чему это может привести впоследствии.</p><p>      Грубые поцелуи с привкусом отчаяния и приближения краха, мягкие поглаживания в ответ, скрип стола и стоны. Фредерик снова сделал так, как хотелось только ему, Наполеон убеждал себя в этом, но вместе с тем понимал, что имеет позорную потребность в Руе. Такого не должно быть. Это больно! И даже не потому, что вскоре чужие движения становились слишком быстрыми, а стол по-прежнему оставался хлипким и вместе с тем удивительно твердым. Бонапарт был зависим от пения, от прикосновений и поцелуев, от всего Фредерика. И тот прекрасно знал это, с мягкой улыбкой поглаживая чужое плечо.</p><p>      Черт побери, неужели он не понимал, что все может с легкостью оборваться?!</p><p>      И правда… Не понимал. Новость о смерти Руя пришла быстро, и Наполеон мог только тупо смотреть перед собой, сжав пальцами волосы. В голове слышалось чужое пение, а сердце разрывало осознание, что слышать он его будет только в воспоминаниях. Все время, проведенное вместе, все попытки отогнать ярко виднелись в мыслях. Первое Наполеон, как оказалось, любил, а второе проклинал. Любил… Как глупо. Почему главная слабость оказалась именно этим, почему все прекратилось так резко, он ведь… Ждал, что и сегодня Фредерик придет. И будет петь чертову марсельезу, которая невольно стала его похоронным маршем. Он постоянно прогонял его, а теперь, поняв, что указывать на дверь уже некому, ощутил себя самым несчастным человеком на свете.</p><p>      Кто-то скажет, что революция пожирает своих детей, но Наполеон-то прекрасно понимает, что в любое время найдутся свои палачи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>